Sept of Atomic Falls
Name: Sept of Atomic Falls *'Location:' Idaho, between Atomic City and Idaho Falls *'Composition:' Get of Fenris and Shadow Lords *'Totem:' Grandfather Thunder *'Nature:' Respect *'Level:' 2 *'Sept Alpha:' Brent Washborne ~Strike-of-Justice~, Adren Shadow Lord Philodox *'Caern Warder:' Dolores Stern ~Never-in-Darkness~ AKA Big Mama, Adren Get of Fenris Ahroun *'Former Residents:' None *'Visitors:' None *'OOC Contact:' Puck History: This was once a Wendigo caern, but it fell to the Wyrm in the 1950's, when the atom bomb was big and used near the caern's location. Hooray for testing sites. Eventually, it was the Get of Fenris who won it back, and still fight off the Wyrm to this day (it's a rather constant struggle). There was an arrangement made that while the Get protect the caern physically, the Shadow Lords would protect it politically and keep the Wendigo from being able to reclaim it. The population of the sept has been on the low side (in comparison to the height of its Wendigo days), due to the frequency of battles. Additional Notes: This sept is unique in its practice of Rite of Passages. Cubs of both tribes are rited together in groups, and are shuffled into packs moments after they pass. If they don't pass, they die. The groups are sent into the Umbra, where a totem spirit steps forward to send them on a Task. These always include (but are by no means limited to) fights with creatures of the Wyrm. If they do well, the totem allows them to pack under it. If that particular totem is not pleased, but the cubs still pass, other totems will step forward to offer patronage. Newer packs are stationed as sentries around the edges of sept territory, and have to earn the right to be stationed nearer and nearer to the caern. This territory is secluded and restricted to Garou and their kin only. Tourists and strangers tend to stay away due to the nearness of those old testing sites. Even the kin are only allowed to get so close, to keep them safe from the lingering radiation toward the Atomic City side of the territory. This has allowed the area to be safe form the threat of veil breaches, as there is no one about who isn't clued in. As they say there, no one comes down those roads who doesn't know what they're walking into, and nine times out of ten, it's the Wyrm. Their society has developed into a sort of communal one. They all work for the good of the sept, all contributing without the necessity of 'salaries' and 'careers'. The farmer farms, the seamstress sews, the mechanic fixes up the cars and the Sept Alpha passes out the collected food and goods as needed, as well as directing his people to perform other services as they're needed. Clearly, those that don't enjoy or can't function in this society are... welcome to leave it in whatever way they choose. Metis are welcomed in this sept, because hey, they need all the cannon fodder they can get. Atomic Falls